


Ladies First

by Tree003



Category: egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: 1920s, Alcohol, Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree003/pseuds/Tree003
Summary: You are an outgoing, social young lady in the middle of the roaring 20's. While you are enjoying yourself at one of the secret get togethers during prohibition, you meet a man there that surprises you with more than a good time.
Relationships: Jameson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ladies First

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "explicit" writing in about 18 years. Let me know what you think :)  
> There is heavy use of 1920's slang in here, so don't feel bad if you don't understand what something means. Google is your best friend (as it was mine while researching the 1920s for this).

The year is 1923. It has been three years since prohibition began, and that kinda thing is hard on a young social butterfly such as yourself. You were usually able to get information on where to go for some hooch with the company you hung around, and you normally went home from the parties with more than just a night of booze. Tonight, like many others is buzzing with activity in the middle of the city. Tucked away from the excitement, more especially away from coppers and bulls that weren’t paid off, stood a sizable club holding a blind tiger in the back half of the building. Every Saturday night, there was always a party going on. You were the proud owner of this week’s password to gain access into the back of the club. You were happily embracing your freedom as a young woman in this new, exciting time as many others your age were. You had just finished getting ready for the evening wearing your new purple colored lace dress ending just above the knee. Along with it, your white mary jane heels and matching white pearls. Your face was nice and dolled up too with your lips a bright red and your eyes smoky.

After about a 20 minute walk, you reach the club and see someone standing at the back door. As you walk up to them, they extend their palm out, stopping you.

“Password?” They ask flatly

“Giggle water” you reply.

The man’s demeanor softens after he realizes you’re legit. After taking a quick look around he opens the door for you. “Have fun, doll”.

You walk in through the door to the bumping party inside. This particular club was rather large, and whenever these things were held here, there was always plenty of people and space. There was a jazz band set up on one side of the room playing their music with people dancing, single and coupled alike. On the other side of the room were others crowded near the bar while the bartender on the other side swiftly worked to get everyone a drink. In the other rooms behind the main space were all the other party goers. Most of them were hanging around mingling, while some others coupled and broke off; probably off to neck somewhere or something.

You decide to start off your night as you normally do at parties. Get yourself a drink and enjoy the music. You manage to make your way over to the bar and order a Mary Pickford. You take your drink and find a spot near the band to people watch. You lean yourself against a wall to enjoy your drink and listen to the band for what seemed to be about a half hour or so.

You notice a couple of men walk in from another area of the party. You hadn’t seemed to notice these two show up from the entrance so you weren’t sure how long they had been here. They both looked like a couple of regulars; one of them visibly zozzled while the other remained looking sober, and seemingly annoyed at the other. The boozehound stops the other while they are walking and is visibly ogling a group of girls near the bar. The sober one makes a gesture with one of his hands, closing his thumb with his index and middle finger together. The American Sign Language gesture for “No”. The drunk man, clearly ignoring the other, breaks away and heads towards the girls. With an eyeroll, the other makes his way towards a nearby empty table. He pulls out a small pad of paper and a fountain pen, setting them both down on the table. He then takes out a cigar and lights it with a match he pulls out from a pack in one of his vest pockets. Setting the cigar in his mouth, he takes his fountain pen in his hand and begins to jot down things at random times.

As you watch him you realize that, though for a regular looking fella, he was rather attractive. After taking off his bowler hat, you notice the side part in his dark brown hair, causing the front to sweep across his forehead just above his eyelids. He also had a matching thick mustache and 5 o’clock shadow across his face. He looks up from his writing for a moment and catches you staring. You give him a small smile in which he returns and sets his attention back onto his paper. You take yourself off the wall and make your way towards the table where he is sitting.

Once at the table, you pull out the chair across from him and sit. He picks his head up again and looks at you.

“You look a bit lonely…mind if I sit with you?” you ask. You make sure to talk slowly and clearly as the sign language he exhibited before makes you sure he is deaf. Maybe he can read lips.

He lets out a slight huff through his nose with a faint smile. He flips over the paper he was working on behind the pad and writes on a new sheet of paper. He turns the pad towards you once he’s finished.

> _I’m not deaf. I can hear you perfectly fine and no, I don’t mind :-)_

“Oh!” You can feel your complexion heat up with slight embarrassment at your misjudgment. “I just noticed you using sign language with your friend over there earlier. So….what then? Can’t talk? All clammed up?”

The man pulls his pad back and writes something else for you

> _I can talk. I’d just rather not…more of a listener than a gabber_

You look back up at him once you finish reading his message. “I see…quiet type. Shy?”

The man shrugs in response.

You give him a smile and reach into your cocktail purse hanging off your wrist. You take out a cigarette and hold it out. “Well…you said you didn’t mind me sitting here with ya. Can a lady get a light?”

He reaches into his vest and pulls out the matchbox. He takes out a match and strikes it, reaching the lit match to your cigarette. You thank him as you take a puff. “I don’t believe I’ve gotten your name yet”. He scribbles something quickly on the pad of paper.

> _Jameson Jackson. You can call me Jamie if you’d like. My pals do. And yourself?_

“I’m Lillian, although my friends call me Lilly. Nice to meet you Jamie”

> _Pleasure is all mine, Lilly. If I may be so bold, mind if I offer you a drink?_

You feel a sly smile spread across your face. “Sure thing. Surprise me?”

> _As the lady wishes._

With that, Jameson gets up from the table and walks over to the bar. You can’t help but notice how he carries himself when he walks. As shy as he comes off, he does have a gentlemanly confidence about him. After a few moments he returns with two glasses. They both appear to be the same drink. You take a small sip of yours after Jameson sets it in front of you. You instantly recognize the taste of gin along with lime juice and seltzer.

You both spend the next hour or so chatting about this and that. You find out that he is a part time entertainer, sometimes working with puppets he’s homemade for the local children around town. He was writing down ideas on his paper when you first noticed him at the table. He said that he normally carries that notepad and pen around as ideas sometimes just come to him randomly, and he’d rather write them down while he’s thinking about it than forget.

You also find out that he’s single. Apparently, his friend, Archie, dragged him out to this party so they can both “pick up some broads”. Jameson admitted his friend was definitely more of the playboy out of the two of them. You weren’t sure if it was the gin clouding your judgement, or if this made him even more appealing to you. You both have had a few cocktails by now.

“So...Jamie” You begin in a bit of a flirty manner. “What you’re telling me is that Mr. Archie, your lush of a friend over there is more popular with the ladies than you?”

Jameson thinks to himself for a moment as he takes his notepad back towards him to write

> _Not necessarily. I’ve had my fair share of…encounters_

“Oh?” You begin “How many would be a ‘fair share’ then?”

> _Not nearly as many as him, but enough_

“So your friend has more notches on his belt…that sounds like more popular to me” You tease.

He silently chuckles as he writes again

> _No, but you can think whatever you like. The only difference between him and I is that he only cares about “notches”. I’d much rather get to know the lady rather than just have a superficial fling on its own_

“Superficial fling?” You repeat with a grin. “You not a fan of flings then?”

> _I didn’t say that_

You lift your head up from reading, rest your chin on a closed hand, and stare at him with narrowed eyes.

“I dunno, Jamie…” you say with fake skepticism. “Guy as spiffy looking as yourself… Shy…I’m the one who came to you… You sure you ain’t some kind a bluenose or something?” You finish your wisecrack with a toothy grin.

Jameson raises his eyebrows at you. He slides his notepad back without breaking eye contact and writes

> _I don’t suppose the lady would like to find out?_

After reading his message, you lift your head back up to meet his gaze while you both rise from the table.

You take each other’s hand and ankle off towards the back. Surely, a swanky joint like this has somewhere a couple of people could go to have some privacy. After what seemed like ages of searching, you both come across a small area at the very back of the building separated by a door. There was just enough room for the both of you and a shelf to sit on. Probably the club’s broom closet.

You and the gentleman walk inside and as soon as the door is closed behind you, he tenderly cups your face in his hand and kisses you longingly. You return the kiss with equal passion as you lean your weight against his body on the door. As much lust that was going on between the two of you, he was still not forceful. He easily let your tongue take control over his and he still held onto the side of your face with the utmost care. You detected the musty taste of his prior cigar with just a hint of citrus as he kissed you. You were still somewhat skeptical at his gentle nature, as the men you usually bed at these shindigs did not show this much sentiment, however you were not about to question it. The taste of his kisses along with his sweet, soft demeanor caused you to let out an audible moan against his lips.

You reach down and gently cup his manhood in the middle of everything, and he is already hard. Obviously, your moan had an effect on him. Almost on instinct, you begin to work at his trousers as you start to lower yourself in front of him, preparing to suck him off. Before you could lower yourself all the way, you feel him grab around your arm and gently pull you back up to him.

“No, babe. Please let me show you how a beautiful doll ought to be taken.”

He spoke. Very softly, almost a whisper, but he spoke. Somewhat in shock that he stopped you from getting him off immediately, you just stared in his eyes.

He motions with his head to the shelf with a slight grin. “Go sit.”

You go to the nearby shelf and sit down. He immediately kneels before you and spreads your legs apart; not breaking eye contact with you while doing so. He unhooks your stockings from your undergarments so he could slide them off. He pushes up your dress a little bit for better access

“I never took you for a pearl diver.” you state with a giggle.

“Ladies first” He replies with a grin as he lowers his mouth towards your inner thigh.

He places teasingly soft pecks at first. Gradually, he starts to drag his tongue from your inner thighs to just before he hits your center. You audibly sigh to encourage him further. The message doesn’t seem to miss him.

As he’s making his way back towards the center from your inner thigh, he stops at your core and moves his eyes up to meet yours. He then slowly drags his tongue from the bottom of your lower lips to the top. This makes your mouth drop open with a moan. He takes this response with a sly grin as he continues to work on you.

His tongue hits at just the right spots, even dipping inside occasionally. He speeds up his movements in some spots, he takes his time in others. Either way, it’s pure ecstasy. You incite him further with the noises escaping you, along with your many vocalizations; ‘Oh Jamie’, ‘Yes’, and ‘Don’t stop’. You are now making enough noise for the both of you at this point, and you’re not sure how much longer you can take before the feeling overtakes you, as your hips have been bucking against him intermittently out of your control.

He takes the hint that you are close and for a moment his mouth leaves you. You whine at the absence, until it is quickly replaced by two of his fingers filling you. He curls them upward and begins to pump them while encircling his mouth around your sensitive bud. In almost no time, this sends you over the edge and he grasps your hip with his free hand as you ride out your climax. Absolutely breathless and coming down from your high, you open your eyes to him coming up to his feet.

He sits next to you and takes your hands into his, pulling you towards him into his lap. You straddle him as your lips meet once again. It is he this time that deepens the kiss; letting you taste yourself on his tongue. You begin to grind against his lap, inciting him for more. He softly groans against your mouth, and you can feel he is harder than before when you first felt him through his pants.

He reaches down to undo his pants and pull out his cock. He positions it at your center and pauses to look at you, as if making sure he has your permission to go on. You grip at his shoulders and brush your womanhood against the head, silently permitting him inside. He gives you full control, letting you lower yourself around him slowly, getting used to his size. He lets out an audible breath as you reach the base of him.

Keeping your eyes on his, you take both of his hands. You navigate his hands to hold each side of your hips as you slowly lift yourself up until your entrance is barely still surrounding the head. You come back down only a little faster this time, causing a moan to escape both of your mouths. After a couple more agonizingly slow pumps, you both become in sync with a rhythm.

As you ride him at a consistent pace, Jameson runs his hands over your body with eagerness, making sure to explore every curve with adequate attention. You give him more of a show by lifting your dress up to your collar bone, showing off your breasts. It was no effort at all as your dress was loose fitting and easy to maneuver. Jameson moves his hands to cup both of them while setting his head back closing his eyes for a moment. Your show obviously had a rousing effect on him. He moves one of his hands off of your chest to the side of your face, pulling you close to his.

“I’m so close doll…” He whispered taking his other hand to fumble around in one of his pants pockets, pulling out a square package.

With your forehead rested against his and your eyes locked on each other, you lift your hips up to allow him to open the package and roll the rubber onto himself. Once finished, he takes your hips into both of his hands to lower you back onto him. You intensify your movements causing you both to heighten your breathing. Jamie shows a little more authority with his thrusts as you both get closer to your peaks. You begin to tighten yourself around him as you feel that familiar sensation build up, and just like that, you both hit your climax.

*************************************************************************************

“Where da fuck is he…..?” Archie slurs. He is barely holding his head up with his hand as he glances one more time to his sides. Apparently, lady luck was not with him tonight when it came to the ladies.

“Fuckin’ teasing bimbos….” He huffs. Just then, he notices a familiar figure walk out from the back of the building. Archie straightens up with his hands raised. “An where da fuck have YOU been?!”

Jameson shrugs at his friend as if to say he was just wandering around the party.

Archie shakes his head. “Can we go? I’m done…fuckin’ everyone here is a fuckin’ bluenose”.

As Jameson gets his friend off the bar stool, you make your way out of the back after him. You walk up to the two men to address Jameson. “I hope I see you at one of these parties again soon Jamie. You really know how to show a lady a good time” you give him a sweet smile.

Jamieson returns the smile and takes one of your hands up to his lips, giving a soft kiss on the back. He releases your hand with a wink.

Archie squints toward you with his mouth slightly open. He then turns his head to look at Jameson. “…….you are fucking kidding me.”

And with that, Jameson begins to assist his friend out of the party and towards home. 


End file.
